My Ludicrous Life
by Cocoaflower
Summary: It was an unfortunate event, really, that split the four brothers apart when they were young. Now, follow Donatello Hamato in his life to find his brothers, or as usual, go to school like a normal boy and not be suspected of being a ninja. Oh, and adding to that long list of things that bother him, is a slightly abusive step-father, and of course, the bullies. HUMAN AU
1. Prologue

Yep. New story here. Just plot bunnies ramming on their cages in my head. And then, one comes free. Just so happens to be this one. Hope you people like this story. Prologue start!

TMNT doesn't own me. Wait. That sounds wrong… Oh, this is better: I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in any way, neither one way nor the other.

* * *

My Ludicrous Life: Prologue.

"_Donnie!" The sobbing echoes of my youngest brother's voice, Michelangelo, sounded as clear as day. "Do you hate me? Why are you sending me away?!"_

_As he spoke, the voices magnified, and there were two voices instead of one, "Donnie."_

_It was Leo._

"_Donnie, you ruined our family. You split us apart. Why?"_

_Accusing glares was felt, as I trembled. Then as if it wasn't enough, another voice came in; Raph._

"_I THOUGHT YOU WERE OUR BROTHER, BUT I GUESS NOT!"_

"_S-Stop it, Raphie, it wasn't my fault." I shivered and started sobbing. "Raphie, I didn't do it."_

_Then all the voices screamed at once, "You killed Father! You were the reason he died! And now you're the reason we split apart, you brainiac."_

"_You should die, brainiac."_

"_You were always the weak one of the family. And now you have torn us apart."_

"_You're the worst older brother ever."_

"_GET OUT OF OUR FAMILY!"_

Donatello Hamato woke up with a startling scream, gasped and as he fought for something to hold on to for his dear life, he soon realized that he was sleeping on the cold tile floor. He glanced quickly around before tensing up again, he slept in the kitchen. And if his predictions were correct, his shriek was probably loud enough to wake up the house.

He winced as he heard footsteps that could only be from a drunken person and dove behind the dining table fit for one.

"DONATELLO, YOU BASTARD CHILD! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO?!"

Don flinched as one foot came dangerously close in stepping on his hand. His supposed step-father clutched his hair and lifted him up. "You woke me up from my sleep, you f***ing kid. Haven't your mother ever told you to respect your elders?" he snarled then laughed maniacally, "Oh right, you don't have a f***ing mother!"

Donatello recoiled at the smell of alcohol. He held back from knocking the offender out, and gently untangled the hand from his hair. Without another word, he ran to the washroom.

"That's right, run, you idiotic child. Run!" the caretaker shouted angrily after him.

Don sighed as his back collided with the door and slid all the way down to the hard, cold floor. He growled irritably to himself. Why did he get himself in such a mess, why?

Then his eyes softened and a warm aura covered him. "Of course," he whispered, "the importance of family…"

"No matter how petite or how boorish they are, they still care about you. That's what Master Splinter taught you, Donnie. You must respect them."

"Even if they hurt you… Donnie, you can do this. Three more years until freedom... You've lived like this for six years already."

Don took a slightly hitched breath. "Master Splinter… Leo, Raphie, Mikey… I miss you guys."

* * *

And that's all for the prologue, folks! I hope you enjoyed this!

PLEASE REVIEW. Honestly, I'm really not sure if I should continue this or not… Ugh, my messed up mind.

Anyhow, hope you like this prologue, and continue to read this, and review on the way/all the way! THANK YOU!


	2. Chapter 1

Welcome to Chapter 1 of My Ludicrous Life. Ah… I can't believe I managed to find enough time to update this! *hits myself in the head* Urgh! I should really work on my other stories! Anyhow, welcome to anybody who haven't read this fic before yet! Let's start, eh?

Disclaimer: I never did own TMNT, I don't own TMNT, and I (sadly) never will own TMNT.

* * *

_Then his eyes softened and a warm aura covered him. "Of course," he whispered, "the importance of family…"_

"_No matter how petite or how boorish they are, they still care about you. That's what Master Splinter taught you, Donnie. You must respect them."_

"_Even if they hurt you… Donnie, you can do this. Three more years until freedom... You've lived like this for six years already."_

_Don took a slightly hitched breath. "Master Splinter… Leo, Raphie, Mikey… I miss you guys."_

* * *

_CHAPTER 1 OF MY LUDICROUS LIFE_

Donatello Hamato stood up and stared out the window, "I'm going now, I left lunch on the table and your everyday dose of the stupid alcohol is next to it," he muttered.

"You ungrateful brat, I don't know why I adopted you! Get out of here!"

Don winced at the comment, before shaking it off, murmuring, "Why do I even care about what he says anymore?"

It was a quick five minute walk to school, and as expected the first thing that happens to him as he enters the gates, is encounter the bullies. He gave them a stare before trying to walk around them. However, it was almost always never as planned, a blond, muscular boy stepped in his way.

"Hey, nerd. I need ten bucks, and your homework."

Don quickly backed off, "S-sorry, I need it to buy lunch."

"Bitch, boss needs it, and you give it. If you don't, you die from our hands."

"N-no."

"What was that?!"

"I said no." he said without stuttering, albeit weakly. With a hit, Don found himself down on the floor and one of the boys standing over him. He cringed; it wasn't necessary to kick them in the face.

"By the way, geek, I heard that you had some brothers, did they abandon you because you were so weak?"

Never mind, Don decided. With his legs wrapped around the other, a spin knocked the guy off. And another kick landed on the person who was holding him down. Long before they could react, Donatello sprinted with unknown speed, which no one could even see, and was in side the school, next to his graffiti-written locker in no time.

Names were written over the locker including: jerk, whore, bitch and worse callings. And Don opened the locker as if it was an every day occurrence. He heaved a sigh, not even tired at all, after his slight jog and stared at the schedule in front of him. He pulled on the hatch underneath the sheet of paper and sighed with relief. The inside of the locker door disappeared to reveal that his Bo staff was still there.

He closed the hatch with an electrical lock before anybody saw him. Taking out his gym clothes and backpack, he continued to put two binders in to his backpack. Zipping it up, Don slipped two black objects on each side of his knapsack before locking his locker and leaving.

Unbeknownst to him, three brothers were walking on their ways to school.

* * *

"MIKEY, YOU IDIOT! YOU DID NOT JUST DO THAT!"

"I just did, dude!"

"Raph, Mikey, stop it. We're meeting the principle for the first time, today."

"Wait what?! Weren't we going to school today, Leo?! And I was so excited!"

"I know, we were homeschooled so much, Mikey, that you wanted to go to public school so badly. But too bad."

"Leo! Raph's being mean!"

Leo sighed. "Mikey, we're going to attend school TOMORROW. So don't complain."

"Yeah, we're going to attend school. Tomorrow. Get it, Mikey? The difference between tomorrow and today, is one day, 24 hours," Raph said loudly.

Leo snickered and joined in, "Don't bother, Raph. It's Mikey, he wouldn't get it."

"Hey, that's so mean! You two are ganging up on me. Don-!" Mikey stopped in mid-sentence with a confused face before continuing. "Hey, do any of you guys know who Donnie is?"

"Where'd you get that name, Mikey?" Leo asked.

"Dunno, it just came out of my mouth."

"Mikey, in case you don't know, words don't JUST come out of mouths." Raph rolled his eyes.

"Duuuuude! You so just sounded like Donnie there…! Wait, there it is again!" Mikey touched his tongue as if there was something on his tongue. "Where did that come from?!"

Raph snickered, "You've had that 'Donnie' name stuck on your vocabulary for ages… I think, dang. Can't remember how many years, maybe when you were nine?"

"Now that you mention it, I can't recall either. There's like a blank space from when I was eight and younger."

"Whoa, whoa. Hold on a second, Leo, even you can't remember?! How am I supposed to remember then?!" Mikey shrieked.

"You don't, Mikey. You just don't."

"HEY!"

* * *

Random intro, nothing much happens in this chapter, except for some hints and some clues here and there. Perhaps the one with 'Why does Donnie have a Bo staff? Is he still a ninja?' To answer that question, it'll be in the next chapter.

The four will meet in the next chapter so look forward to it!

Please review, and tell me what you think. Appreciation, Constructive Criticism, Love this Fic, etc. All reviews are fine! XD


	3. Chapter 2

Heh, plot bunnies. And just like that, one charged through my resistance barrier of writing new stories. Dang, my barrier is just too weak. Anyhow, to all my other readers, eeek, I'm really sorry. Couldn't resist.

I'm going to be away for this week because of the tons of stuff that's going on, such as start of school and my birthday on the 29th. Well, have fun for the week, and hopefully, I'll get the next chapter updated by the end of the next two weeks. XD

EDIT (Mar.27th): Sorry for the sudden mistake of uploading this chapter draft early, I had some info blanks in the draft, so now here's the actual chapter.

Disclaimer: I have never owned TMNT, and I will never (unfortunately) own it.

* * *

Donatello sighed, with wishes to go back in time. But alas, even he was not that smart to build a time travelling machine yet. He stared at the alarm clock for a few seconds, before getting out of bed two hours early to school.

Donatello Hamato is a pretty lanky boy, however, he is probably the most intelligent in the whole country, if dare say. Although often bullied verbally, physically, the only place he feels safe is on the internet; being superior in technology is very useful in this case. He was never really active and athletic since he was young but the only athletic semi-sport he was actually trained and practically perfect in, to other people if they had seen it, is being a ninja.

Whilst at daytime, his slightly tamed, purple hair was one of the reasons he was targeted, and he looked… well, geeky. At night, everything changes. Although, wearing the same clothes as he did during day, his whole demeanour changed. The purple-haired boy was confident, to say the least, as well as more flexible and quicker than shown in his gym classes. It could even be said that he was quickest and most flexible out of the entire school, if anybody saw him in the shadows of the night.

That said… it wasn't until three transfer students came in to the class, who could match him.

* * *

Later this morning, still quite early for school, our favourite purple-haired boy was walking through the doors and in to the hallways of the school. Donatello was staring at the ground, trying to figure out what was tingling in his ninja senses, when he suddenly crashed in to another boy.

"A-ah, I'm sorry." Don hurriedly muttered as he started to pick himself up, but was knocked to the floor immediately with a punch.

"What're you looking at, nerd?" The boy growled out as Donatello looked up at his face.

A familiar-looking face rang out to Don, albeit older. Donatello squinted and stared at the boy. He had burgundy hair and a muscular body that Splinter would've been proud of. "Are you…?"

Before Don could finish his sentence, another two boys came running up to them. "Aww, Raph, I can just picture it. First day of school and you're already in detention!" The boy, with freckles and sandy hair, smirked.

Donatello couldn't help but gape in shock. He couldn't help but be suspicious. '**Raph, Raphael… his fraternal twin, maybe? And… Mikey?**'

"Are you alright?" the last boy, who seemed older, offered a hand out. "Sorry about our brother."

"A-a-ah… I'm fine." Donatello managed to stutter out before taking the boy's hand and got up, albeit shaking. **'Leo! They all reunited?!'**

"Dude, you shouldn't stutter so much. You're like a desert in a penguin. Wait… that sounded weird… You're like a penguin in a desert! And the great Michelangelo does it again!" the sandy-haired boy, now known as Michelangelo, shouted.

"That still sounded wrong, you dumbass!" Raph shouted as he hit Michelangelo in the back of his head.

Donatello couldn't help but budge in, "Actually, you only shiver because your body reacts with your hair follicles contracting; which results in goose bumps when you're in the cold. Your teeth don't clatter when you're in a hot place, your skin sweats." At that moment, Mikey was about to mention that he sounded like Donnie, but Leonardo cut in before he could comment on anything.

The eldest boy stepped in between them. "Raph, act your age, you're the older brother! And Mikey, stop it."

"But-" They both replied in unison, but they realized that their brother was already greeting with the purple-haired kid.

"-name is Leonardo but please call me Leo, my hard-headed brother with the burgundy hair, who's also making a fist at us like he wants to punch us, is Raphael, we call him Raph. The guy over there who's making faces at us is Mikey, full name, Michelangelo."

"Ah, I'm Don, or…!"

He got interrupted once again as some girls came squealing over. "Oh my gosh, they're so gorgeously hot!" "I know, right? What I wouldn't give to have one of them as a boyfriend!" "Hey, did you know their names are Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo?" "If there was a Donatello, it'd be perfect! The Artists… I'd call them." "Hey, isn't that the loner?" "Hey, geek!" "Bitch, shove off and stay away from my future boyfriends!"

Their voices faded away as they continued to walk around the corner. While Donatello winced at every name they called him, he unconsciously took a step back and continued to, until he had his back to a wall.

Leo stared concernedly at the boy before asking a question, "Don, what were you saying again?"

Donatello stared at them wide-eyed, before bolting away without his ninja speed, but still faster than what he shows in gym. As he ran off, he yelled, "Don't hang out with me! You guys will get hurt as well…!" **'And besides, I already hurt you guys before. I don't want to hurt you again.'**

As Leo watched Don, the boy they just met, run away, he couldn't help but notice that Don's running style is a bit off. He seemed cautious, almost as if he was-

"Leo, look what you did, you made the poor guy run away!"

And all his thoughts vanished. "I did not! He was afraid of us getting hurt!"

"No, he was afraid of you! Didn't you see his wide eyes as they stared at you?"

"If I recalled correctly, he stared at all of us!"

Michelangelo frowned; another small thing was going to turn in to a major argument, right before his eyes once again.

* * *

As Donatello stopped for a shallow breath, he looked back down the stairs to make sure they weren't coming up for him. With a sigh of relief, he turned around only to find himself faced with some boys. Ah, those girls' momentary boyfriends…

"You were the one who kicked me in the face, geek." One of them said.

Donatello shivered, "N-no… I didn't…"

"No excuses," another roared, "You also got my woman in to those three idiots, weren't you?!"

"N-No-!" And with that, Donatello, trying to protest, got pushed down the stairs that he just ran up.

His vision flickered as he first crashed on to a step below, then another. By the time the third step came in to view; Donatello was sure he heard his skull crack; and through his blurred view, he could see the murky images of the jocks leaving. He gave a weak smirk, knowing that he could easily land with his skills and not be seen or blown from his façade cover.

Don, albeit bleeding on the head, landed on the right moment on his feet, and stood up with slight wobbles, generally, except for possibly a fractured rib and a small crack on the skull, he noted. He stumbled a few steps forward and dizziness hit him with a wave, making him crash in to a nearby locker, with a smash. Luckily, no one heard the smash or maybe they just waved it off; it doesn't matter, because it was still quite early.

However, just around the corner, the three brothers were getting ready to go through the school to the principle's office to receive their schedules. Mikey was the first one to round the corner, and couldn't help but stare at the bloody trail of crimson before leading his eyes up to the teen he met earlier.

Raph shouted, "Mikey! What are you doing, stopping all of a sudden!" he came back to grab his brother's shoulder. Mikey then ran towards the mess of where the blood was coming from.

"Leo, Raph, the guy we met earlier, Don, he's bleeding!" he shouted.

Raph narrowed his eyes, "Mikey, people bleed from paper cuts and it isn't that urgen… It's urgent." He stopped in mid-sentence as he ran towards Mikey and Don.

Leo chose not to question and proceeded to call the ambulance. As soon as he heard, "Police. What's the problem?" He told everything in a split second. And right after hanging up, he sprinted off to catch the nearest teacher or supervisor.

Raph put pressure on Don's head wound as Mikey ran to the washroom that was just around the corner, returning with tissues and cold water in his water bottle, before going a second time.

Don, still barely awake, spoke, "R-Raphie? What are you doing here?"

Raph froze as he was dabbing on the cut. Hearing his other nickname come out from Don's mouth was suspiciously and strangely familiar. He murmured, "Don?" He stared at the victim before returning to treat the wound as best he could, as soon as he heard whimpering.

However, it wasn't the pain, as Raph thought that caused Don to whimper. Don managed to choke out, "I missed you. Raphie, where were you before?"

Raph, although not knowing what's going on, asked softly as if to an injured animal, "Don, tell me, who's Raphie?"

"Raphie… Raphie is… oh wait, you're not Raphie?" Don managed to make sense of what was going on through his slightly fractured skull. "Never mind then."

"Come on, Don, tell me… tell… uh… Raphie. J-Just don't fall asleep."

"R-Raphie left when I was six. But I… don't blame… him."

"Who was Raphie, Don? Don't fall asleep on me."

"I-I d-don't blame h-him at a-all… he… w-was… a … good… b…"

"Don, D-Don? Donnie?" The name rolled off Raph's tongue quite familiarly. But before Raph could ponder on it longer, Don continued more sleepily than not.

"b… bro… ther…" Don muttered before fading out like a light.

"Donnie! Shit, Don, stay awake!"

* * *

Holy, that was the best chapter I wrote, while in bed, and sleepy.

Erm. Well, I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. XD

XD :3 :D :)

Please review! Thank you!


	4. Chapter 3

Progress Report: Okay, and here we are, back for yet another chappie~! XD Mar. 27th, 2013: It's one in the morning as I'm typing this, but I have jetlag, so who cares. Oh never mind, now it's 2 am. XD, a quarter's way through the chapter. Stuck on some parts… Gonna finish this some time later. Update: April 4th, Ah, that was a fun birthday~! I got gifts (souvenirs) from Alberta then all the way to Asia, and then the US too! Wow! *clears throat* Anyhow, back to the story! I've got it very roughly planned out, so hopefully this story will be updated regularly until it's finished.

NOTE: This chapter might have a few references to the episode SAINW. But take note, this story won't be SAINW-based. I could add some stuff like that if you would like, but you, readers, would have to tell me, in your reviews, because my poll is currently occupied by something else right now.

Disclaimer: I will never own TMNT, not that I'm saying I own it now, nor in the past; but truthfully I haven't/hadn't.

* * *

"_I-I d-don't blame h-him at a-all… he… w-was… a … good… b…"_

"_Don, D-Don? Donnie?" The name rolled off Raph's tongue quite familiarly. But before Raph could ponder on it longer, Don continued more sleepily than not._

"_b… bro… ther…" Don muttered before fading out like a light. _

"_Donnie! Shit, Don, stay awake!"_

* * *

Blackness clouded his vision as Donatello succumbed to darkness. He didn't know when he came in to this pitch black world, but he didn't care. All he cared about was-

BEEP.

Don, startled, stumbled as he was walking through this dark space. "W-what was that… My alarm clock?"

BEEP.

There it was again, now Don knew he wasn't imagining it.

BEEP.

Gosh darn it, that annoying beep every two seconds. He could barely think with-

BEEP.

Shut up! Argh…

BEEP.

The noise was getting louder every passing millisecond.

BEEP.

And it was irritating him to hell. Now where was that thing-

BEEP.

Don was most set on smacking that noise-creating object, whether human or machine, with his Bo staff.

BEEP.

In anger, his hands gripped a makeshift staff and ran towards the noise.

BEEP.

But wait, it was everywhere.

BEEP.

SHUT UP-

BEEP.

Don calmed down and sat down, listening intensely for the noise again.

BEEP.

There it was. He smirked, and ran towards the sound. Now… where was it hiding…!

BEEP.

There. That light. That doorway. Don knew for certain it was there.

BEEP.

With his makeshift Bo staff ready, he charged for the light and with a click he unlocked the door. He pulled the handle and yanked it open in frustration.

BEEP. It was the clearest and loudest here.

Light charged in to his eyes, threatening to blind him if he opened them for any longer. Donatello squeezed his eyes shut in pain, before squinting at the offending, illuminating object. He grabbed the nearest thing to him; the stupid beeping machine, and threw it at the light. Yes, it was most definitely heavy but nothing could stop him from destroying that stupid light and the beeping thing.

After one full second, Donatello could feel some _ being yanked from his skin and a nearly deafening long beep sounded. Don eagerly opened his eyes, thinking of darkness. But when the light continued to flood in to his eyes, it made him squeeze them shut again. 'The beeping machine didn't hit its target? But…! Wait. The beep's gone. Where-… Oh.'

He opened his eyes to see another boy standing there, putting the screen of a heart monitoring machine back in its place rather harshly. Don gulped, he must've tore the screen away in annoyance at the light. Hopefully, this stranger would know that he wasn't a morning person.

"Whoops," Don muttered under his breath, staring down.

"You're rather strong, aren't you, nerd?"

"Raph…" Don said meekly and looked away.

A hand grabbed Don's chin and forced Donatello to look at him. "You're not some spy sent here to kill my family, correct?" Don complied with little resistance as he found himself staring deep in to Raph's emerald green eyes.

Donatello's eyes widened, he thought that they were already freed from those spies and assassins! He thought he was the only one that they sent after to kill. "Of course not!"

Raph looked in to his eyes before a hard expression was set on his face, "You know something. I know you do."

Just then, the school nurse rushed in to the room, "What is going on?! I heard a beeping sound, Mister Raphael! What… Oh. Please refrain from doing that at this moment, Mister Raphael, Donatello just awoke."

"Doing what-?" Raph cut short as he realized what position he was in. Raph awkwardly jumped off the bed and landed swiftly on his feet, brushing by the edge of Don's medical bed. He turned to the nurse, apologizing quickly before he left as the nurse quickly ushered him to go back to class.

As Raph walked out the school's medical office, Don had to wonder, 'What was he doing here in the first place?'

* * *

"_YOU'RE NOT MY BROTHER, FEARLESS, AND YOU WILL NEVER BE!"_

_My eyes widened as those words were shouted. Although they weren't directed at me, I couldn't tell what hurt worse; whether Leo's eyes suddenly filled with remorse and sadness or that Leo's outer emotion completely wore a cold, hard mask that was directed at another of my brothers._

"_I was, Raph," Leo's voice shook the room of the orphanage. "Until today… We're not brothers anymore."_

_I couldn't believe my eyes and my feet, well, they were frozen. No matter how much I tried, I couldn't get them to move. Frozen in time, in fact... I could barely even move my hands to hug Mikey back when he suddenly had clung on to me. _

"_We could've saved Master Splinter! You know it, Leo! It was possible!" _

_I flinched at the re-mentioning of this topic. Damn it, guys! Me and Mikey are six, no matter how smart we (and by we, I meant mostly me) are!_

_I could feel my younger brother squirming and wrapping his arms around me tighter. "It's okay, Mikey," I cooed. _

_However, we both knew it was far from okay. And then it came, the worst…_

"_Yes… we might have," he admitted quietly._

_I knew Leo was on the verge of storming away and/or bursting his stress all on Raph. _

"_See?! Mikey, Don, come with me, we're getting out of here!" Our hot-headed brother yelled loudly._

_Mikey glanced up from my arms to stare with glassy eyes at his older brother. "B-but… the main caretaker…"_

"_We're getting out of here, so don't worry about that shell-for-brains!"_

_My brother… he always had a great fascination for turtles and the like. That just reminded me of the old days… where all was peaceful and… gosh, I missed them. Ha, a six year old, missing their previous years? Unheard of, but not impossible. For that little speck of hope, I gathered my courage again._

_I spoke up, fearing it would be the worst decision in my life. "H-he'll beat us!"_

_And it was._

"_Exactly, Raph! We can't leave this place!"_

"_I never asked you!"_

_Leo took a deep breath. "Look, Raph, I know you don't like it here, and that you still blame me for Father's death. But…"_

"_It was bound to happen."_

"_IT WAS BOUND TO HAPPEN?! What is wrong with you? How was Master Splinter's death bound to happen?!" Raph, outrageously, growled and turned away. "Forget it, I'm leaving."_

_And with that, Raphie had run away._

* * *

"R-Raph…" Don let a few tears glide down my cheek. The memory came flashing back to him like a comet that hit the Earth and exploded in to a million pieces. Don did not know if he collapsed when that memory happened, but he soon noticed that it was morning. Was it morning when he had woken up earlier?

A sudden knock on the door informed Don of an uninvited visitor; however it was just the school nurse.

"Donatello Hamato, do you feel well enough to go home by yourself, or would you like to stay at school and wait? Your parent guardian did not answer the phone number, so I am authorized to drive you home, but I have work until after this school day."

Don thought about it for a moment before nodding, "I'll stay at school for today, but you don't have to drive me. I can walk."

The nurse stared at him, but nodded, with slight hesitation, and showed him the door out.

Before he left the office, she had informed him, "Also, you were unconscious for the night after you were briefly conscious last evening."

Then, the door was closed shut. Donatello would've been surprised at the sudden slam of the door, if he hadn't fallen backwards on to the wall beside it. His head was ringing and he clenched his eyes in dizziness.

Faintly, he could fuzzily hear the nurse's voice talking, "…successful gather of information… escaped before… tranquilizer… gas…"

Don shook his head; he was still a bit lightheaded but continued to grasp the information in. As he tried to put the pieces together, he didn't hear footsteps approaching.

"Hey."

* * *

And voila~~~~~! Here is the third chapter! I hope you enjoyed this and I have to go eat dinner now.

Please review, and thank you for your support!

-Cocoaflower!


	5. Chapter 4

MLL Chapter Four~ Please review! :) It will keep me updating… Oh one question to all readers: which letter do you prefer, 'B' or 'N'? It'll affect the story's outcome… so please tell me via review; thanks!

By the way, on my profile; I have a new system. It will let me update my progress and updates. And by doing that, you'll know how I'm doing with my stories? Everybody is glad? :D Good! I'm glad that you're glad.

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ninja Turtles DOES NOT, I repeat, DOES NOT, belong to me. :D Thanks for understanding! This is a FANfiction only.

* * *

_Faintly, he could fuzzily hear the nurse's voice talking, "…successful gather of information… escaped before… tranquilizer… gas…"_

_Don shook his head; he was still a bit lightheaded but continued to grasp the information in. As he tried to put the pieces together, he didn't hear footsteps approaching._

"_Hey."_

* * *

Donatello could've jumped a few feet backwards due to shock, if not for that incoming headache. He gave a small involuntary yelp as a hand, from the owner that spoke, grasped his shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

Donnie blinked, trying to readjusting and clarify that this was the right person. "Mikey?" It was as if Donnie had a hard time making sure this was the same Michelangelo he met a day ago.

Mikey stared at him longer before giving a small bark of laughter, "Dude! You should see your face right now!" He giggled before stopping suddenly and looked seriously in to Donatello's eyes. "Uh… sorry…" Mikey looked away. "You do remember me, right?"

Don could only nod and gazed questioningly at his little brother.

Mikey swallowed, "You're sure that you are okay?" He looked at Don from head to toe. He seemed fine physically, of course with the exception that Don might be slightly wheezing and the fact that bandages were wrapped around his head.

Donatello blinked at the question, not expecting it. He realized that he had been staring at the sandy-haired boy for… five minutes? Ten? Don didn't know. "Yeah… I'm fine. Just a bit… shocked."

Mikey nodded as if he knew that experience, which probably made sense. "Are you going home now?"

Don frowned, not liking the idea that he was unconscious for an entire day. "Wait. What time is it?"

Mikey gave a deep sigh. "Why do people keep asking me that? Do I look like the guy that has a watch? Seriously, Don, you're the sixth person to ask me ever since this morning!" With one look, Mikey knew that Don was hoping for a different answer. "It's lunchtime."

Don nodded, accepting the answer. He opened his mouth but then Mikey stuck a hand over his mouth. "Before you ask me, Raph is in detention and Leo is in the library studying for a Japanese test."

Then, Mikey leaned on the wall next to him. Don raised an eyebrow at him but Mikey started humming and snapping his fingers to the beat. Donatello sighed; he supposed that he was going to have to deal with this hyperactive boy for the rest of lunch. "Don't you have anything else to do?"

Mikey continued to hum as if he didn't hear Donnie.

Irritated, Donnie rolled his eyes and cautiously poked him in the arm. Mikey's eyes snapped over to Don's and whispered, suddenly cutting off his humming. "Wait until I finish this! I'm almost to the end!" With that, he restarted humming.

Three minutes later, Don groaned. Mikey kept repeating it and repeating it and repeating… etc. He punched Mikey's arm lightly and growled, "Why are you humming the Olympics theme song anyway?!"

Mikey blinked owlishly at Donnie and grinned, "It seemed like the appropriate time." And without another word, he began to hum again.

Don glared at Mikey and then all of a sudden, he smirked. He started humming too; however, it was another song. You know what they say, if you can't beat them, join them… or something like that.

Mikey stopped humming in confusion, "Um… Don, why are you singing the Jeopardy theme song then?"

Don continued, ignoring the younger one's question. As he reached the last note, he gave a big smirk. "It seemed appropriate."

Mikey stared at Donnie and giggled, which turned in to a full out laughter. Donnie gave a confused look as to why Mikey was laughing, but later decided that it didn't matter.

Students passed by, glancing at Mikey briefly with weird expressions on their faces. Donnie chuckled; it seemed that Mikey didn't even notice he was being given weirded-out looks.

Now that Donnie thought about it, he wondered what kind of things he had been missing all these years.

* * *

Raph growled; he already hated his homeroom teacher. And wow, it was only the second day of school!

He tapped his pencil grumpily on the desk. A freaking three page essay about how biometric technology helps society! How the hell was he supposed to know what biometric means?! And besides, in his family, Leo was the one who would always get good marks, if not ace them.

Raph examined the detention room. A good ninja should always have a way out. Desks filled the entire room, except for the front where there was a teacher's desk. However, no one has touched the desk for ages; you can even see dust on it! There were four windows on the right and if he was correct, it would be the east side of the school. If he remembered correctly, there was a camera right above the fourth window. Bookshelves lined the wall to Raph's left. In the back there was a door leading through an office and out, back to the hallway.

The homeroom teacher, he believed, was in the office that connected the hallway and the detention room. He gave a small smirk and grabbed the pencil. With quick scratched of the pencil on to the paper, he wrote the words; 'F*** you. I'm a f****** ninja; I can escape any room.'

Right then, he plopped the pencil down on the desk and grabbed the paper with his vulgar language. Quietly, he strolled to the door and peered through the window. The door leading to the hallway was right in the way of the door Raph was looking through. Slowly he turned the handle and opened the door to the slightest crack he could see through of. The stupid homeroom teacher was sitting at his desk, talking to a female teacher. Perfect.

He smirked and as quick as a bunny, a piece of paper appeared on top of the desk. Raph, himself, however, was out the door.

He pondered for a second; how long would it take that dumbass of a teacher to find out he was gone? A pretty long time, he supposed. And happily, he continued to walk through the halls to his locker when he passed by Mikey who was laughing uncontrollably. Don, the guy he met earlier, was smiling and started tickling him.

Meh, it was just Mikey laughing uncontrollably and shouting… wait. Raph stopped in mid-step. His grin stretched on his cheeks as he made his way backwards to the scene.

Mikey was now rolling on the floor, laughing out loud. "D-don! Stop! Ah! NO, not... hahahahaha… t-there…" And Don, despite the bandages wrapped around his head, was chuckling as he tickled Mikey.

Raph stepped in, "Hey."

Don's head snapped up as he suddenly stopped tickling. Somehow, Mikey continued to laugh hysterically even without someone tickling him. "Oh… hi, Raph."

Don gave a sheepish smile at Raph and asked lightly, "Do you want to help?"

"I'd be honoured to!" Raph gave a small cackle and attacked Mikey with more vigour than ever.

Don watched with amusement as Mikey continued to guffaw and chortle. Raph looked back up at Don's amused face and exclaimed, "Join in!"

"N-n-n-no! I can't… ohmygosh…. Can't… ahahaha… breathe!" Mikey choked out before erupting in to laughter once again.

Shaking his head, Don replied, "Nah, I think one of us is enough."

After a few more minutes of laughter, a sudden slam of a door made Raph and Donnie jump. The nurse glared at them, "You are disturbing Mas-!" She cut herself off before hissing again, "You are disturbing my patients! Do it somewhere else!" She looked at every each of them and her look lingered on Mikey who was still rolling on the ground, before closing the door loudly.

Mikey continued to laugh as if nothing happened and ever so slowly, his guffaws turned to snickers and giggles. He snorted a few times as well.

* * *

Leo sighed; none of these books would help him. There weren't any Japanese books in the school library at all. There were a few of Japanese comics… or rather, they were called manga. But then, Leo thought that the manga was more on Mikey's preference than his.

He stood up rather disappointedly and put back the manga he was reading.

"Are you trying to learn Japanese?"

He turned around and saw a girl with brownish black hair. Her side bangs were dyed blond and short smooth hair flowed right to the shoulders behind her. Leo found her… rather nice. "Yeah…" he trailed off looking at the girl's forest green eyes.

"I can help you if you want."

Leo found himself unable to refuse to the girl's offer. "Sure… I mean, if you're not busy right now."

She gave a small snicker, "You're kind of cute."

Leo blinked, "What?"

"Name's Karai," Karai declared with a smirk on her face and smiled, "What's yours?"

"Leonardo. Call me Leo."

* * *

And… KABAAM! Here is the next chapter! :D

I'm kind of bored. I'm kind of losing interest. I have so many ideas for this story that I don't know if I should split it up; or if I should keep it as one story. But then again, I'm kinda stuck with the plotline at Chapter 10 or so… so… uh, yeah.

PLEASE REVIEW! Arigatou Gozaimasu!


	6. Chapter 5

This is My Ludicrous Life Chapter 6~! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter because this chapter is more…calm and not as… fluffy/emotional? Well, it does have a hint of future fluffiness near the end but… GAH! Spoiler alert-! Oh, well, that was a bit late.

I don't own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in any way. I own this story idea though, mwahahaha.

"_You heard that clear." __**'Mikey. Before I say good bye, I want you to hear this again and make it clear to yourself, I love you, you're my precious younger brother, and you don't have to forgive me for this.'**_

_Don walked away with new tears dripping down his face and hitting the floor._

"_Farewell." __**'Farewell.'**_

MLL Chapter 6

Donatello held his head in his hands, with an emotion written over his face, which only could be known as shame and guilt. He sighed wearily while his friend, Leatherhead, looked at him in concern.

Leatherhead was a great friend and they both found interests in science and technology. Although Leatherhead isn't a student of this school, as he had graduated earlier, he still visited the school time to time, to meet up with Don. They discussed many topics, far and wide… However, today, they were conversing about a specific subject… at least; they were until Donatello was dragged away by his younger brother.

"You see, Mikey, the one who just dragged me away from our conversation… is my brother." Leatherhead's eyes widened considerably after Donatello's explanation. However, Donnie waved his hands in the air, in a state of slight panic, "Wait, don't ask yet! He's my brother but he doesn't know that. Most likely, his brain just blocked out the most horrific memories of his life… ugh. I'm such a horrible brother!"

Leatherhead took a few moments to assess the situation before speaking in a comforting yet stern tone, "Donatello-kun, look at me."

Don looked down at the floor before deciding the best way to face his friend. With a nervous gulp, he looked back up to Leatherhead's eyes. Sincerity, trust, concern and guilt (Why guilt?); they all shone.

"You are not a horrible brother. You supported your brothers in all ways possible. You saved their lives many times with your own inventions. You saved the world as well! You…" Leatherhead trailed off as he realized he had said too much.

"I… saved the world? What are you talking about, Leatherhead? I don't think they even trust me with their lives! H-how… how am I supposed to have saved their lives… and with my own inventions? Wh-what do y-you mean my i-inventions? I'M A LOSER! I'M A GEEK! HOW COULD I HAVE-!"

"DONNIE!" A frantic shout came.

Don's head whirled around to see the intruder in their one-sided argument, "M-Mikey?"

With his eyes shadowed by his hair, Mikey took two steps before standing very still. "D-donnie?"

The mentioned latter looked at his little brother in concern, "M-Mikey…"

"Donnie… why did you look at me like that? Why… how could you…?" The younger brother rushed towards the former with his fists raised.

Donatello's eyes widened slightly and he acted on instinct. With one hand, he pushed down the fists and with the other, he threw it around his younger brother, "Mikey…"

Mikey collapsed with his fists still lightly thumping Don's chest.

"Donnie… I… why…?" As of then, the sandy haired boy slowly slumped in to the embrace as if he was losing consciousness.

"Mikey? Mikey?!... Mikey!" Don shouted, his expression frantic as he stared at the brother in his arms.

As his last shout rang out, the librarian ran in, "This is a library and you are supposed to be quiet! Please get out- oh my…"

"I'm sorry! I have to get him to the nurse now!" Donnie spoke frenziedly.

"Donatello-kun, should I-?" Leatherhead tried to offer his help.

"No! He's my brother! It's fine, Leatherhead, I'll get him to the nurse."

He sped up, dashing right out of the library and right down the hall towards the nurse's office, without care if anybody saw him. Fortunately, no one saw him… no one was _able _to see him, a gust of wind passed by the library as a delayed effect as he arrived in front of the nurse's office.

Leatherhead didn't even try to follow; instead he glared at the figure in the shadows of the corner of the library. With his eyes trained on the person, he sauntered closer until with one blink, the figure disappeared. With a scan around the room, he sighed before landing his eyes on the two still figures, seeming to be shocked as if they couldn't move.

He concernedly ran to the two older brothers, Leonardo and Raphael. He gave his best smile and took out his hand, offering them to shake it, "Hello, my name is Leatherhead, was that your brother who was rushed to the nurse's office?"

Hoping he got a positive response, he kept his fingers crossed behind him.

Leo shook out of his shocked state first, "I-I'm Leonardo, nice to meet you… and yes… that was my brother… You were there, next to Don and Mikey, right? Were you… are you perhaps Don's friend?

Slightly disappointed at the fact that Leo didn't recognize him, Leatherhead gave a small, yet slightly tinted with sadness, smile, "Yes, I am Donatello's… childhood friend."

"D-do you… do you perhaps know why Don called Mikey his brother…?"

"I…" Leatherhead wanted so desperately to answer but seeing a pair of curious eyes, the same eyes as the figure, he couldn't. "N-no, I don't know."

"Ah… thanks anyway."

"WAIT, where's Mikey?!" A yell escaped the other previously frozen brother's lips.

Leo narrowed his eyes before excusing himself from Leatherhead. The latter nodded, knowing that the brothers needed some time.

_I pray you remember soon, Leonardo, Raphael… Michelangelo… Donatello, you as well._

"Didn't you feel that?" Leo muttered to Raph before glancing back at the retreating figure behind him, "That sudden breeze after… after Don shouted."

Raph nodded with a frustrated growl, "And what does that have to do with where Mikey is?!"

Leo clamped his hand over Raph's mouth, "This is a library! We'll get kicked out."

With a ticked face, Raph bit Leo's hand before satisfyingly staying quiet. Leo sighed, knowing this was the best he could get out of his hot headed brother, "Either Don was actually that fast and we couldn't see him leave or that Mikey is still in here somewhere with Don."

Raph, then, recalled the fast speed Don had displayed earlier, before replying, "Why would Mikey be in here with Don? Wouldn't the logical sense be that someone, at all, have gotten Mikey to the nurse's room judging by the panicked voice that Don displayed earlier?"

Leo pinched the area between his eyes, "I… I don't trust him."

"Who?"

"That Don," Leo muttered out, as if it was a forbidden subject or something, "He's hiding something. Something big."

Raph tiredly spitting out, "And what do you suppose we do now, oh Fearless Leader?"

Leo blinked, "Fearless Leader?"

"Dunno."

Leo raised an eyebrow before sighing, "I suppose we'll follow his friend over there."

"You mean, Leatherhead? I was looking for some kick-butt time today, anyway."

"No, Raph… we're going to follow him, like a ninja!"

Raph snorted, "You mean we're going to be his stalkers."

"No, of course not!"

"Then what? We're the creepers?"

And thus… another argument started…

Karai smirked with a smoking tranquilizer gun in her hands. Father would be proud. She glanced towards the slumped figure in the other's arms. No regret, none at all, she repeated. Michelangelo was remembering and that wasn't good at all. That wasn't good at all… and it had to avoided by all costs.

And here is Chapter 6, hope you people enjoy! I had a Math final exam today and next week, Math Provincials… ugh, I think I'll die to say the least… D:

Please review and thanks! :D


	7. Chapter 6

This is My Ludicrous Life Chapter 6~! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter because this chapter is more…calm and not as… fluffy/emotional? Well, it does have a hint of future fluffiness near the end but… GAH! Spoiler alert-! Oh, well, that was a bit late.

I don't own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in any way. I own this story idea though, mwahahaha.

* * *

"_You heard that clear." __**'Mikey. Before I say good bye, I want you to hear this again and make it clear to yourself, I love you, you're my precious younger brother, and you don't have to forgive me for this.'**_

_Don walked away with new tears dripping down his face and hitting the floor._

"_Farewell." __**'Farewell.'**_

* * *

MLL Chapter 6

Donatello held his head in his hands, with an emotion written over his face, which only could be known as shame and guilt. He sighed wearily while his friend, Leatherhead, looked at him in concern.

Leatherhead was a great friend and they both found interests in science and technology. Although Leatherhead isn't a student of this school, as he had graduated earlier, he still visited the school time to time, to meet up with Don. They discussed many topics, far and wide… However, today, they were conversing about a specific subject… at least; they were until Donatello was dragged away by his younger brother.

"You see, Mikey, the one who just dragged me away from our conversation… is my brother." Leatherhead's eyes widened considerably after Donatello's explanation. However, Donnie waved his hands in the air, in a state of slight panic, "Wait, don't ask yet! He's my brother but he doesn't know that. Most likely, his brain just blocked out the most horrific memories of his life… ugh. I'm such a horrible brother!"

Leatherhead took a few moments to assess the situation before speaking in a comforting yet stern tone, "Donatello-kun, look at me."

Don looked down at the floor before deciding the best way to face his friend. With a nervous gulp, he looked back up to Leatherhead's eyes. Sincerity, trust, concern and guilt (Why guilt?); they all shone.

"You are not a horrible brother. You supported your brothers in all ways possible. You saved their lives many times with your own inventions. You saved the world as well! You…" Leatherhead trailed off as he realized he had said too much.

"I… saved the world? What are you talking about, Leatherhead? I don't think they even trust me with their lives! H-how… how am I supposed to have saved their lives… and with my own inventions? Wh-what do y-you mean my i-inventions? I'M A LOSER! I'M A GEEK! HOW COULD I HAVE-!"

"DONNIE!" A frantic shout came.

Don's head whirled around to see the intruder in their one-sided argument, "M-Mikey?"

With his eyes shadowed by his hair, Mikey took two steps before standing very still. "D-donnie?"

The mentioned latter looked at his little brother in concern, "M-Mikey…"

"Donnie… why did you look at me like that? Why… how could you…?" The younger brother rushed towards the former with his fists raised.

Donatello's eyes widened slightly and he acted on instinct. With one hand, he pushed down the fists and with the other, he threw it around his younger brother, "Mikey…"

Mikey collapsed with his fists still lightly thumping Don's chest.

"Donnie… I… why…?" As of then, the sandy haired boy slowly slumped in to the embrace as if he was losing consciousness.

"Mikey? Mikey?!... Mikey!" Don shouted, his expression frantic as he stared at the brother in his arms.

As his last shout rang out, the librarian ran in, "This is a library and you are supposed to be quiet! Please get out- oh my…"

"I'm sorry! I have to get him to the nurse now!" Donnie spoke frenziedly.

"Donatello-kun, should I-?" Leatherhead tried to offer his help.

"No! He's my brother! It's fine, Leatherhead, I'll get him to the nurse."

He sped up, dashing right out of the library and right down the hall towards the nurse's office, without care if anybody saw him. Fortunately, no one saw him… no one was _able _to see him, a gust of wind passed by the library as a delayed effect as he arrived in front of the nurse's office.

* * *

Leatherhead didn't even try to follow; instead he glared at the figure in the shadows of the corner of the library. With his eyes trained on the person, he sauntered closer until with one blink, the figure disappeared. With a scan around the room, he sighed before landing his eyes on the two still figures, seeming to be shocked as if they couldn't move.

He concernedly ran to the two older brothers, Leonardo and Raphael. He gave his best smile and took out his hand, offering them to shake it, "Hello, my name is Leatherhead, was that your brother who was rushed to the nurse's office?"

Hoping he got a positive response, he kept his fingers crossed behind him.

Leo shook out of his shocked state first, "I-I'm Leonardo, nice to meet you… and yes… that was my brother… You were there, next to Don and Mikey, right? Were you… are you perhaps Don's friend?

Slightly disappointed at the fact that Leo didn't recognize him, Leatherhead gave a small, yet slightly tinted with sadness, smile, "Yes, I am Donatello's… childhood friend."

"D-do you… do you perhaps know why Don called Mikey his brother…?"

"I…" Leatherhead wanted so desperately to answer but seeing a pair of curious eyes, the same eyes as the figure, he couldn't. "N-no, I don't know."

"Ah… thanks anyway."

"WAIT, where's Mikey?!" A yell escaped the other previously frozen brother's lips.

Leo narrowed his eyes before excusing himself from Leatherhead. The latter nodded, knowing that the brothers needed some time.

_I pray you remember soon, Leonardo, Raphael… Michelangelo… Donatello, you as well._

* * *

"Didn't you feel that?" Leo muttered to Raph before glancing back at the retreating figure behind him, "That sudden breeze after… after Don shouted."

Raph nodded with a frustrated growl, "And what does that have to do with where Mikey is?!"

Leo clamped his hand over Raph's mouth, "This is a library! We'll get kicked out."

With a ticked face, Raph bit Leo's hand before satisfyingly staying quiet. Leo sighed, knowing this was the best he could get out of his hot headed brother, "Either Don was actually that fast and we couldn't see him leave or that Mikey is still in here somewhere with Don."

Raph, then, recalled the fast speed Don had displayed earlier, before replying, "Why would Mikey be in here with Don? Wouldn't the logical sense be that someone, at all, have gotten Mikey to the nurse's room judging by the panicked voice that Don displayed earlier?"

Leo pinched the area between his eyes, "I… I don't trust him."

"Who?"

"That Don," Leo muttered out, as if it was a forbidden subject or something, "He's hiding something. Something big."

Raph tiredly spitting out, "And what do you suppose we do now, oh Fearless Leader?"

Leo blinked, "Fearless Leader?"

"Dunno."

Leo raised an eyebrow before sighing, "I suppose we'll follow his friend over there."

"You mean, Leatherhead? I was looking for some kick-butt time today, anyway."

"No, Raph… we're going to follow him, like a ninja!"

Raph snorted, "You mean we're going to be his stalkers."

"No, of course not!"

"Then what? We're the creepers?"

And thus… another argument started…

* * *

Karai smirked with a smoking tranquilizer gun in her hands. Father would be proud. She glanced towards the slumped figure in the other's arms. No regret, none at all, she repeated. Michelangelo was remembering and that wasn't good at all. That wasn't good at all… and it had to avoided by all costs.

* * *

And here is Chapter 6, hope you people enjoy! I had a Math final exam today and next week, Math Provincials… ugh, I think I'll die to say the least… D:

Please review and thanks! :D


End file.
